


The Begining

by SHSLProcrastinator



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, there isnt a structure this ends when i want my life back, will add tags as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLProcrastinator/pseuds/SHSLProcrastinator
Summary: Kiwi decides to ride his motorcycle on an icy road, and Cocoa Cookie has to save him. The plan to get him back home next day is foiled by heavy snow.





	The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> ive literally never wrote a slow burn before. also this ship was supposed to be a joke nOT AN ACTUAL SHIP THAT TOOK OVER MY LIFE

A cold winter night. Ice-slick roads. Perfect for motorcycle stunts. Or at least, Kiwi thought. No one else was on the roads, it was perfect! He revved it up, aimed for a ramp, and sped out and hit a tree, passing out.

Kiwi woke with a jolt. What happened? Did he crash? It took him a bit to calm down and realize he wasn’t in his house. 

There was something cold and wet on his forehead. And someone beside him.

“Kiwi! You’re awake!” It was Cocoa Cookie. Touching his hand to his forehead, he felt an ice pack. “Lay there. Rest. You had a nasty crash.”  
His head hurt too hard to argue. When she got up to get something, he looked around.  
The room looked like a living room, with pictures of cats and their owners filled the walls. On the mantle below the TV, there was a lifelike statue of an orange tabby statue and a decorative mug. Only when the statue moved did Kiwi realize it was a real cat.  
Cocoa came back with two mugs, her traditional mug and one with the same pattern as Kiwi’s helmet. Setting the mugs on the end table by his feet, she helped him sit up and handed him his mug.  
There were little tire and kiwi marshmallows in the hot cocoa. With a laugh, he put the mug up to his lips. It was scalding hot.  
Giggling, Cocoa joked, “Slow down a little bit.” Kiwi laughed to ignore the pain of his burnt tongue.  
“Uh… who’s the tabby?” He asked. She gazed at the cat. “She was a stray. I haven’t named her yet.”  
As if she were listening, the cat jumped off the mantle, to the loveseat, and to the couch where Kiwi was sitting.  
“Awe, she likes you!” Cocoa said as she laid on his lap. With a glance at the door, she sighed. “Looks like you’re staying the night.”  
“I can get home quickly.”  
“No, look.”  
And he did.  
They were snowed in.

“Ah, shit.”


End file.
